re:The Feeling of Defeat
by eucliffe
Summary: Things in the Daimatou Enbu did not go as predicted. Lucy didn't get second place in Naval battle, she got last. Which is why Fairy Tail ended up being in 4th place. Unexpectedly, Fairy Tail was disappointed which causes Lucy to leave Fairy Tail. However, a fellow Sabertooth member decides to take her in! Will Lucy become accommodated to to Sabertooth anytime soon? mainly NALU
1. Sweet Betrayal

Oh god I'm reading through the old version of this again and what the actual fuck was i thinking. This is why 12 year old me should not be writing fanfics, I suck i really do. Anyways, I have more common sense now so I'm going to rewrite this ayy lmao ! (This plot is so overly done wtf i hate myself) Anyways there's an OC here but i fucking swear she isn't annoying, she isn't a weaboo piece of doodoo like most other oc's incorporated in stories. She is a well developed character I have to say (honestly i'd like to think of her as canon ;_;) I'll put her bio in the author notes below

Better summary:

_Let's say things in the Daimatou Enbu did not go as predicted. Lucy didn't get second place in Naval battle, she got last. Which is why Fairy Tail ended up being in 4th_ _place. Unexpectedly, Fairy Tail was majorly disappointed which causes Lucy to depart the guild for her own mental health. However, a fellow Sabertooth member decides to take her in! Will Lucy become accommodated to Sabertooth anytime soon? What about Natsu's feelings towards Lucy, will they ever reach her again?_  
>Hope you enjoy the story.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariane's POV<strong>_

"The results are in!"

I stood in the Sabertooth waiting booth, I could see the members of Fairy Tail waiting anxiously for their results of the Grand Magic Games. They have made impressive progress since Day 1. I could even say they were on par with Sabertooth, especially when Fairy Tail Team A and Team B merged. They even defeated Sting and Rogue, which took my breath away. However they were afraid of that celestial spirit mage, Lucy's scores. She received no points in the event she took place in. She lost against Flare, no points. She got 8th place in the Naval Battle, no points.

'How pathetic,' most people would say of her. But even I, Ariane, knew she had tried. She inputted the effort just like her other guildmates did. Her luck was just bad, but the effort still could have been seen. Her guildmates just couldn't realize it.

I actually have no clue why am I re-evaluating her situation in my head. I don't know her, yet alone exchanged any sort of words. Even though I don't know her, she was still a human being and they made mistakes. We weren't created to be perfect, but since we were born as wizards, our expectations seem to be a little higher.

I heard the announcer starting to speak, oh here the results come.

"**In First Place, the winner for now FIVE consecutive years, SABERTOOTH!"**

The audience cheers for our feat and my guild was laughing with great pride and honor. All I did was look away and give a small smirk. We still held the title of being the strongest guild, I had some self-due respect. Even though I didn't participate this year due to the newbie Yukino, my spirit was enough to support Sabertooth.

"**In Second Place, LAMIA SCALE!"**

I looked over at the Lamia Scale booth. Their master, that old lady, was spinning rapidly. The guild was content with themselves, still standing as the #2 in Fiore. The audience continuously cheers but the results seemed to fulfill their expectations.

The atmosphere in the Fairy Tail booth area skyrocketed, I could feel the tension creep onto my skin. Their goal was to win first place but of course, that wasn't possible now. I heard some of the members wanting to reach at least third place, which I didn't disagree with.

"**In Third Place, a new surprise, MERMAID HEEL!"**

Did I hear that right?

Even the audience seemed pretty silent but applauded for Mermaid Heel after that moment of shock.

It seems they also expected Fairy Tail to be third place from the look of their faces. What a surprise. As I peered over to the Fairy Tail guild booth, the anxious atmosphere vanished. I heard loud sobs of, um, despair? It seemed like they were going a bit overboard. Personally, I wouldn't be that upset but if I was in their condition. Then again, I didn't know how it felt to be missing for 7 years and finding out my guild is the weakest.

"**In Fourth place, a huge improvement from last year, FAIRY TAIL!"**

The claps from the audience were audible, but it wasn't what the guild wanted. Telling from their faces, they wanted to be number one, and this was their last chance to prove it that they still had spunk and power.

"**IN FIFTH AND FINALLY SIXTH PLACE...BLUE PEGASUS AND QUATRO PUPPY!"**

_Haha Quatro Puppy, what a lame name. _

I felt one of my guild members approaching me on my right, I knew just who it was. Along with him came his flying cat, or should I say _Exceed_.

"Haha! Those Fairies thought they'd still win first place even after Minerva kicked their asses, what a joke," Sting exclaimed.

"You're obviously right Sting-kun!" Lecter replied consequently.

Wow, I really can't stand that cocky arrogant bastard, but my heart says otherwise. Why did I have feelings for this kid, he looks like he just came out of a brothel. _Baka-inu _

"W-whatever man, you think you." I said while averting my eyes.

"You know," Sting walked closer "It's so obvious you have feelings for me."

That little _shit. _

"Excuse me! I suggest you back off and go back to the trashcan where you came from," I yelled while tugging on his vest collar. "Oi Ariane, I was just kidding."

I pushed him away roughly "Whatever, it's pointless arguing with the guy who lost to Fairy Tail's Salamander"

"Haha you got me there, It doesn't matter for them fairies, they didn't even get a spot on that podium, because of that _blondie__**.**_"

Wha-!? I can't believe Sting was going to blame this girl for Fairy Tail's loss. They still won goddamn 4th place what is the fucking deal? There were other people at fault too. I don't even want to speak with Sting anymore, no matter how much my heart wants to stay in my exact spot.

I turned my head around and looked at him straight in his indigo eyes. "You still have no type of heart do you? Still the same old Sting?"

He just smirked at me and walked back to the rest of Sabertooth

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him" Lector whispered as he rolled his tongue.

"You're funny Lector, No one would like that garbage for the next 10 centuries," I said being in denial with myself. I'm so conflicted at the moment.

_Meanwhile on Fairy Tail's side._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"_I've gone and done it."_

"_Now I'm done for._"

Is what I thought I'd never say till i physically saw my isolation. After I heard Fairy Tail's 4th place result, I expected my guild to be smiling. We went from 8th place last year to 4th place, which was huge improvement. However, my guild's reaction seem to spell out the contrary.

Somehow it seemed like despair possessed them at the moment. It just didn't seem right, but I knew my mistakes were that grace.

"Guys, if you're upset about the score, we didn't get last place at least?" I softly said.

There was complete silence. The atmosphere felt heavy again and the pressure squeezed my body. Somehow my heart twisted with some sort of pain. There was something missing."You should be the last person talking," Cana finally spoke up.

"You're a disgrace to our guild, Bunny-girl." Gajeel then said

The person I least expected yelled out. "3 points, just three points would have made us at least 2nd place. Lucy why?" Erza exclaimed.

"If only you never got 8th place in either events you took place in Lucy-san..." Wendy muttered. Wendy too?

I have no idea what kind of test God is playing on me right now, but my ears can't be hearing lies at the moment. Tears were welling up in my eyes as the comments of hatred started to crush me.

"_Why did you even participate?"_

"_YOU_ _ARE_ _THE WEAKEST IN OUR FAIRY TAIL!"_

The hatred-filled voices kept flooding into my poor head. I dropped down to my knees crying my insides out.  
>Is this Fairy Tail that I've been living with for over a year? My family? What about enduring Grimoire Heart together and staying in Fairy Sphere for 7 years?<p>

Then it hit me. The one person who I thought would be defending me right now, wasn't here. The love of my life, wasn't here in one of the worst moments of my life.

"That's it, if i seem so taboo to this guild now... I'm leaving permanently." I managed to sob out these words as I wiped away my tears clumsily.

I quickly ran away from the despair, secluding myself in a dark corner of the Domus Flau. I sit in a fetus position and started crying again, realizing the biggest mistake I committed just now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariane POV<strong>_

After the results were done being announced, I was walking around the stadium replaying everything that just happened in my head. I had a weird habit of contemplating the different situations in my mind, and what would have happened if I chose to do something else.

I was nearing the darker corners of the Domus Flau until I picked u a weird scent with my keen nose. (**a.n: She is a parfum mage so I imagine they would have stronger noses) **It was the smell of a fairy, but not just any fairy. A broken fairy, a fairy that had just been tormented.

The smell of defeat as well, there was only one possible person.

I went peeking through the darkest corner and I find a what so seemed like a lifeless body.

It seemed like she was dead, but then I heard some soft, delicate sniffling. The celestial spirit mage opened her brown chocolate eyes and she stared at me.

"Why are you here of all people? Who are you?" Lucy said softly.

Then I see her staring at my Sabertooth metal plate on my breast, "Sabertooth...?" she whispered.

I held out my hand for her while averting my eyes slightly. There was probably a slight pink blush on my cheeks. "T-take my hand."

The celestial spirit mage smiled and she took my hand as I pulled her up. "My name is Ariane and as you can see I come from Sabertooth."

"M-my name is Lucy, if you didn't know..." Lucy sniffled.

I could tell she was slightly scared. I mean if I was beat up by Minerva I wouldn't want to see anyone else from her guild either. "Are you scared?" I asked Lucy.

"Just a little bit" Lucy said after a few moments. "But I believe not all the members are mean and heartless, like you Ariane-san!" Lucy then followed up.

Remember when I said my pinks were a slight pink, now they were a blazing scarlet red. I hid my face underneath my bangs.

"S-since y-you seem a-alright, I should be going now," I said.

I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction with a pouted face until,

"Please wait!"

...

...

...

After minutes of silence

"Is there a possibility of joining you?"

* * *

><p>Um yeah if you forgot who Ariane was, there are photos of her on my profile (there's a link)<p>

yeah yeah and some bio of her

² Full Name: Ariane Rotonel  
>² <span>Nickname:<span> _Rinny_  
>² <span>Gender:<span> Female  
>² <span>Age:<span> 19  
>² <span>Personality:<span> Easily Flustered, but Arrogant woman  
>² <span>Birthday:<span> August 11  
>² <span>Appearance:<span> A 5ft 6in young woman with sharp dark purple/indigo eyes, her hair being a dark peach shade, and short with hime (blunt)-bangs. On missions she usually wears a dark teal/navy blue poncho with her v cut green tank top, accommodating a brown mini skirt. She has pouches on her upper legs to store her parfum. On casual days, she replaces the poncho with a black vest with gold lining and wears black thigh highs. She also has a light rose complexion.  
>² <span>Height:<span> 5ft 6  
>² <span>Weight:<span> 116 lb  
>² <span>Guildmark:<span> Lower Back (aka her ass)  
>² <span>Guild:<span> Sabertooth  
>² <span>Occupation:<span> (Mage)  
>² <span>Magic:<span> Parfum Requip Magic, she learns from her parents, them being distant relatives of Ichiya.  
>² <span>InterestHobbies: Making Perfumes, reading classic novels.

² Fears: Expulsion, Master Gemma (seeing yukino's banishment has scarred her for her now being afraid of being expelled from the guild)

² Past Life/History/Background story:  
>Knowing to be distant relatives of Ichiya, her family lives on a farm on the outskirts of Crocus. Her personality being in complete contrast when she was younger compared to current times. She's described as an avid and curious being, always wanting to learn more outside of a farm. She becomes an apprentice of her father at the age of 9, learning to make parfums and using them effectively.<br>When she was 10, she spots a young blonde with a cat when she gathers flowers for her new parfum. She describes his scent as a sweet honey (She develops a good sense of smell while studying the different herbs and plants to make parfum.) Her curiosity gets the best of her and began to follow him, really having an interest in his personality. However when she speaks to him, he carelessly brushes her off being the cocky stoic being he was. Ariane became turned off by such an event beginning to show her flustered side out. Sting couldn't help but laugh and leaves that day.  
>Therefore on that day, Ariane's personality slowly changes from that avid to an arrogant teenager.<br>At the age of 17, her parfum magic even exceeding Ichiya she joins the well-known popular guild Sabertooth, knowing about the competition, she felt she could be worthy. Not knowing that blonde she met years ago was in this guild, she ends up being upset by a disappointment but however tolerates him. However there are times when Sting teases her and she gets easily flustered, knowing he wants to pick a fight. She usually goes on missions alone, but sometimes she does joint-missions with neighboring guilds.  
>She participates in one of the of the Grand Magic Games Tournament being a reserve member for Minerva before Yukino joined the guild.<p>

² Family/Relatives: Distant cousin of Ichiya  
>² <span>Weakness:<span> Low Attention Spam (can be caught off guard at times)  
>² <span>Romance:<span> One-Sided (that might change)  
>² <span>Quotes:<span> Your scent disgusts me  
>² <span>Relationships:<span> She has a love-hate relationship with Sting, which slowly turned into a one-sided crush but Ariane is too flustered to admit it. He does tease her at times just to show off a cocky laugh, but they are actually close friends looking out for each other as respectable guild mates.

* * *

><p>SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER PEACE OUT<p>

Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima but I secretly own Sting


	2. Mountains and White Snowmen

Ok but like can we talk about how fucked up Fairy Tail Chapter 416 was?

I am concerned if Hiro Mashima is on drugs or not. I don't want to spoil it here but if you read it please give me your input in the Reviews ! ty

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Let's say things in the Daimatou Enbu did not go as predicted. Lucy didn't get second place in Naval battle, she got last. Which is why Fairy Tail ended up being in 4th place. Unexpectedly, Fairy Tail was majorly disappointed which causes Lucy to depart the guild for her own mental health. However, a fellow Sabertooth member decides to take her in! Will Lucy become accommodated to Sabertooth anytime soon? What about Natsu's feelings towards Lucy, will they ever reach her again?  
>Hope you enjoy the story.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariane's POV<strong>_

I looked at Lucy Heartfilia dumbfounded, I'm not sure if I heard that right. "What did you say again?" I asked her, making sure if she just said she wanted to join me.

Lucy stood up straighter and looked me straight in the eye.

"I said I wanted to join Sabertooth!"

Funny but I still didn't believe what Lucy Heartfilia was saying. Why would a Fairy want to join one of the most ruthless, cynical guild in Fiore? Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were basically rivals now.

I squinted at Lucy, "Why do you want to join? Is this actually a ploy for Fairy Tail to spy on Sabertooth?" It seemed really suspicious. If anything she could have joined Lamia Scale, or better yet Mermaid Heel.

"Isn't it obvious, I'll get stronger if I was a member of Sabertooth. I want to show my ex-guildmates that they would regret saying those hatred-filled words to me!" Lucy said with confidence.

It's not really my place to know if a guild member could get accepted or not. That's up to Master Jiemma, who's really really strict. "Our master is very strict and forceful, probably worse than your guildmates, is that okay with you?" I replied.

"So that means if your Master can tolerate me? I'm stronger than my ex-guildmates?" Lucy asked. I nodded a yes. "Ha! That motivates me even more, I really want to join your guild now." Lucy said relentlessly. I let out a small sigh, I can't really say no here.

"Follow me Lucy Heartfilia" I believe Lucy took that as a yes. "You might want to tell your former guild first."

There was a moment of silence, I looked over at Lucy. She looked down to the ground with sullen eyes. Was she going to cry again?

Lucy muttered "I already told them I was leaving the guild." Well that was one problem out of the way. Lucy picked her head up "It's ok, they probably think it's better without me anyways," she said with a sad smile.

Poor girl.

"Well, if that's your decision then we will head back to the guild," I smirked.

Lucy didn't say another word and followed behind my steps as we go walk back to Sabertooth's temporary lodging in Crocus. We were now in front of the door. Lucy was admiring the outdoor natural decor. There were grape vines hanging everywhere and the glass building was elegant.

There was no guild member like Lucy in Sabertooth, maybe Yukino but she got banished. I shivered slightly. I don't want to remember that night again. Oh yes, it was also the night when Fairy Tail's Salamander attacked. Which brought me to ask, "Lucy, is the Salamander ok with you leaving the guild?" Lucy froze. Bingo.

"U-um, Natsu doesn't know about me leaving, I mean he wasn't there when the results were being announced." Lucy stuttered out. "I don't think he would have wanted you to leave, Lucy."

And turns out, I was right. Lucy told me her and the Salamander had a special bond. But, Lucy had already made up her mind, she still wanted to join Sabertooth.

I opened the door for Lucy and we both entered inside of the lodging. "Um Ariane, where is everybody?" Lucy asked. That's when I didn't notice.

Where the fuck is everyone.

The place was spotless, as if no one resided there in 10 years. I can't believe this.

"T-they abandoned m-me, WHAT THE HELL?!" I raged with fury.

"Those piece of shits! GODDAMN BASTARDS!" I went into a huge fit throwing any object there was in sight. I didn't give a flipping fuck if I didn't own them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I stood in place, watching Ariane throw around the delicate objects around. It was a shame seeing the pieces of arts shattered on the ground now. I didn't blame here though, her guild abandoned her. I slightly giggled at the scene.

It didn't last for long though, I remembered how Fairy Tail also abandoned me, physically but also emotionally. My mood went downfall again.

Ariane kind of reminded me of someone, someone who always destroyed things, but there always had a caring heart.

Natsu.

No, I shouldn't be thinking of him right now. Thank god he wasn't present when the rest of the guild members hurt me. But where was he then? He just disappeared. What kind of friend wasn't there to defend you?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>_

I was on my way walking back to the guild's lodging after buying tons of souvenirs for the guild along with my Happy. It looked like I was carrying a mountain in my arms.

"Natsu! Everyone will love these gifts, especially Luuuucy!"

Of course Lucy would enjoy her gift, I got her a super special one. I had no idea what Happy was implying.

During souvenir I got something for every guild member. But actually, I went shopping because before the Grand Magic Games, Lucy and I were exploring around Crocus. We went into different kinds of foreign shops. We went into an antique store and there was this one item that caught her eye.

A mahogany music box.

"Natsu! This plays the same exact lullaby my mother hummed to me as a little girl!." I remembered Lucy said. So earlier today, I bought it.

Lucy was a precious friend, we're at the point where we'd lay our lives for each other. "Happy, how much will Lucy love the gift?" I asked my fellow partner. "As much as my love for all the fish in the world!" Happy replied excitedly.

I really hope Lucy did. I couldn't wait to see her reaction towards her present. I smiled a huge grin while walking with 50 shopping bags in my hand.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariane's POV<strong>_

Lucy and I were on the train headed towards Sabertooth's permanent guild. I sat with my left leg over the other and arms crossed. "I'll kill those bastards," I said to myself. It was almost Midnight for Christ's sake !

We reached our stop and headed towards the mountains. For all of 7 years of residence in Sabertooth, I thought...

...why the fuck is our guild on top of a mountain?

How inconvenient. I didn't struggle up the rocky steps but I could see Lucy was losing her breath. "Don't worry, you'll learn to increase your stamina in Sabertooth." Lucy just gave me a small smile. Her hair seemed damp as the veins were jutting out of her pale skin. Geez.

Alas, we have finally reached the guild's door. I didn't remember it being quite as gigantic before. I looked behind me to see if Lucy was still there but, she was holding something. Someone?

"What is that white snowman doing in your arms?" I asked Lucy. My face was contorted with confusion and disgust.

"Oh! If you're wondering what this is, his name Plue, the Canis Major celestial spirit!"

That thing was supposed to be a dog?

I tried smiling, saying "Wow, isn't he...cute."

I knocked on the huge wooden doors of the Sabertooth base as large echos of my knocks were ringing my ears

*DING DONG* (a.n:haha dong)

As the door slowly opened, I saw what I expected to see. Two dark shadows and two flying creatures above them.

I was channeling my boiling rage into my right fist.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I yelled out while punching the white dragon slayer in his stomach.

Or what I thought might have been Sting.

As the bright lade fades into the dark pitch night, I saw Rogue lying on the floor, completely knocked out as Sting was roaring with laughter behind him.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm really sorry Rogue!" Sting laughed out. I quickly went on my knees yelling out all sorts of apologies toward Rogue.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Gomenasai!"

"I'll repay you in any way possible!"

A minute later, Rogue go up instantly on his feet and glared at Sting.

"You used me as a defense? This won't be forgiven" Rogue said in an evil tone.

The twin dragon slayers began arguing, but I forgot about Lucy! The blonde girl was peeping behind the giant door. She was giving me a contemplative look, whether she should enter the guild or not.

I gave a reassuring smile mouthing to her, "It's. OK."

Lucy made some shuffling noises and the dragon slayer's keen ears noticed. "Who's there!?" Sting yelled out. The twin dragon slayers stopped quarreling and looked up to see a second girl come out of the door.

"What the hell is a Fairy doing here!?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>_

"I'M HOME EVERYONE!" I yelled as loud as ever as I entered through the guild's front doors. I expected everyone to be celebrating. My guildmates were supposed to be cheering and drinking the night away. I also expected singing and dancing, but it was the complete opposite.

It looks like I walked through a place where an apocalypse took place. There was no movement; everyone seemed frozen. What the hell is their problem? "Is there some sort of problem here guys?" I asked.

Gray looked away from me, Erza just stared but didn't say anything. Actually none of the guild was paying attention to me. But there was someone missing...

Something struck me, where was Lucy? She was nowhere to be in sight. I frantically started searching in every single corner of the guild.

"Lucy is gone, Natsu. She left. "

Gone

The dreaded word that I least expected. Is this right?

* * *

><p><strong>Bang Bang and this chapter is a wrap. I'll be updating very quickly because all I'm doing is improving the previous story. So I have a written plot already. Well I hope you enjoyed this improved chapter. Please please review I love to see input on my stories.<strong>

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	3. Weak?

I keep re-reading the old version of this story and im just like why : (((( did :(((( i write like crap :((((

Guys i'd really appreciate reviews so I can have some sort of motivation please :/

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**Let's say things in the Daimatou Enbu did not go as predicted. Lucy didn't get second place in Naval battle, she got last. Which is why Fairy Tail ended up being in 4th place. Unexpectedly, Fairy Tail was majorly disappointed which causes Lucy to depart the guild for her own mental health. However, a fellow Sabertooth member decides to take her in! Will Lucy become accommodated to Sabertooth anytime soon? What about Natsu's feelings towards Lucy, will they ever reach her again?**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>_

The whole atmosphere of the guild changed once Natsu heard the horrid news. "Y-you guys kicked Lucy out?" Natsu said trembling with anger.

"We didn't kick her out, she just left" a Fairy Tail member explained.

Natsu was trying to stay calm at that moment. He really was. His fists were sizzling with flames as his face scrunched up so much, the pupils of his eyes weren't visible.

Suddenly Natsu punched the guild wall which caused huge tremors that could be felt throughout the guild. "What the fuck Natsu, don't go destroying our newly rebuilt guild," a voice said.

"Lucy wouldn't have just left on such a sudden notice, you guys obviously said something to her!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu turned out to be correct. There was a moment of silence, even the sounds of breathing couldn't be heard. Then, Cana burst out,"It was her fault that we couldn't get on the podium."

"Just 3 measly points, and we could have gotten second place..." Wendy muttered.

Natsu didn't know how to react, he showed no emotion.

"Are you guys serious?" A dark aura was surrounding Natsu, sparks of fires were hinting around him.

"What kind of bullshit are you spouting right now!" Natsu yelled, again.

"Lucy tried her hardest and we still got 4th place! HOW DARE YOU MAKE LUCY UPSET OVER THIS!"

Levy on the other hand was on the verge hearing Natsu like this. She knew Natsu cared immensely for Lucy, they were best friends. Lucy emitted the same feelings back. If only Levy had tried to stop Lucy earlier that day.

_If only._

Happy had said no words at that moment, he was speechless. He had never seen Natsu like this ever in his life.

Natsu storms out of the guild, dropping everyone's gifts roughly and not caring what happens to them.

"Natsu, where are you gooiiinggg?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious, Happy?"

Natsu turned around and looked at his partner.

"I'm going to find Lucy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

_Haha isn't this awkward._

The sight of both dragon slayers made me feel queasy. I had memories when they came to defend Minerva when I was badly beaten. I really don't want to remember that right now, why did i decide this again?

_Cause Fairy Tail doesn't want me anymore._

I tried to keep a calm, composed expression on my face. But, the blonde dragon slayer was the first one to break the stagnant air.

"Ariane! What's the meaning of this?" yelled out Sting.

"Did you know she was following you Ariane?" said Rogue. Unbelievable, the dark haired dragon slayer thought I was a stalker.

"No, I brought her here, she has something to ask," Ariane said. Oh god, that's my cue.

"Um this might be a little unexpected, but I really want to join your guild!" I exclaimed while bowing down, hands on my knees.

A moment of silence, until the blonde dragon slayer broke the atmosphere, again.

"Pfft, Out of all of Fairy tail, you want to join Sabertooth? You're the weakest from your guild! Please tell me this is all a joke right now?" Sting said while laughing.

"You piece of shit!" Ariane yelled as she grabbed his vest collar. The dragon slayer started laughing even more.  
>I looked down in shame while tears were gathering in my eyes.<p>

"Even o-other guilds think I'm...w-weak." I said as I crackled through my sobs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariane's POV<strong>_

I can't believe this piece of garbage right now. He doesn't even know Lucy, and one doesn't make a girl cry off the bat!

"Kill yourself." I yelled out while shoving my fist down on his abdomen.

I grabbed him by his vest collar again, this time closer to my face. There were probably flames in my eyes, even though they were violet."If you call her weak again, I swear I'll make you live in the worst illusion of your life." (a.n: her parfum magic causes illusions hoho)

Sting smirked.

_Shit._

I just realized how close our faces were and a bright tinge of red comes on my cheek as I threw him towards the wall.

He just chuckled and played it off. I'll fucking kill him.

"I'm so tired of your shit Sting, come on Lucy you'll sleeping in my room, it's late." I yawned.

"What about the Master?" Lucy asked.

"Dude it's midnight, only Rogue and this dumb moron would be awake now."

"I mean, I guess." Lucy whispered.

I think Lucy was getting more comfortable with me, but she was still a little nervous. Whatever, I paced back to my room with Lucy, leaving the twin dragon slayers in the dust.

_Hopefully the Master doesn't get too upset._

I reached the door handle to my room, opening to a typical room with mahogany closets and dressers. The only difference was, my room smelled really good. There was also a tall bookshelf filled with numerous of books and a simple looking bed with maroon sheets.

Lucy gasped. "Wow! Your room smells so elegant and everything is so neat."

"It's not that much to offer really." I said shyly.

Lucy spotted the bookshelf and quickly ran over to it. She shrieked over the number of books I owned.

"This is amazing! Are you an avid reader as well?

_Haha more like the opposite._

"Those aren't novels, they're r-recipe books. You see, I like making different types of parfum! Therefore I gather books from various magic stores to help me."

I think I upset Lucy by the look on her face now. "Oh, I see then..." Lucy said sadly.

"Anyways, have a good nights rest now. You can sleep on the couch over there," I said pointing to the plushy couch. "Thanks a lot Ariane" Lucy said.

Then we all dozed to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

_**(still Ariane's POV)**_

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

_I was sleeping, but I was still aware of what was going on around me._

"O-oi Sting...when is she going to wake up?"

_What the fuck is Lector doing in my room? Whatever._

_Wait fuck he said Sting too, Sting is in my room._

_Eh, sleep is more important, what time was it even right now?_

"This lazy girl oh my god. Ariane! Your cousin, Ichiya is here!"

_Fuck you Sting, I'm not falling for that one again. I snore louder on purpose._

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."

"Ugh, I guess it's useless then." Thank god he was finally leaving.

_But no, he wasn't. I felt a presence come towards my ear and they whispered,_

"Men~"

_MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD._

I woke up with a startle, throwing a pillow at Sting. "How dare you do that Sting, I knew you were in my room trying to wake me up but I decided to ignore you!" I said while being frustrated.

"Aw you were ignoring me, Rinny?" Sting said slyly.

"STING!" I'm going to kill him soon! I hated when he called me that because he knows it annoys me even more. I had a huge pout on my face as my cheeks turn red and I looked away.

And then, consecutively, Lucy starts waking up.

"What is happening here... what is he doing here Ariane?" Lucy asked sleepily.

Sting then turned around to gaze at her.

"Oi Blondie, the Master wants to know why you're here." Sting said as he smugly smiles.

_Is Sting dumb, or is he dumb?_ "Sting, you're a blonde as well. You're not funny" I said bluntly.

And again, all he does was his signature smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>_

"Natsuuuuu, I'm soooo tireddddd" Happy whined. Happy and I got no sleep this night, we were searching every corner of Magnolia. We were now traveling back to Crocus.

I couldn't ignore Happy's whines, I was pretty tired too.

"Ok partner, let's find an inn." I said while Happy smiled. There was actually an inn on the next block. How convenient!

The inn had a weird aura to it, and smell as well. Whatever, an inn is an inn. "Yosh!"

I entered the inn and it seemed pretty cozy. I saw a young woman wearing a cloak, but she had a gentle smile.

"Welcome, dear human."

Her voice was really eerie, but I decided to overlook it.

"I'd like a room for one." I said gruffly. I still couldn't get over the fact that Lucy was hurt and tortured like that by Sabertooth. I will absolutely find Lucy.

The woman replied, "Of course dear, just sign over here." She handed me a pen and I quickly scribbled my name onto the paper. It was probably just some inn agreement paper.

But then, I started feeling really dizzy . _What was happening?_

Then everything went black and I hit the floor, hard.

* * *

><p>Swag money I tried incorporating some sarcastic humor into this chapter. It fits my personality more haha!<p>

I kind of wanted to started doing questions of the day, so I can interact more with my viewers. Maybe next chapter, when this story starts receiving more attention hopefully. Hope you enjoyed!

I do not own Fairy Tail.


	4. Handsome Lion

Haha I have midterms starting next week, I hate school :/

Therefore I'm going to try to update this hella before I disappear for like a week again

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_**Let's say things in the Daimatou Enbu did not go as predicted. Lucy didn't get second place in Naval battle, she got last. Which is why Fairy Tail ended up being in 4th place. Unexpectedly, Fairy Tail was majorly disappointed which causes Lucy to depart the guild for her own mental health. However, a fellow Sabertooth member decides to take her in! Will Lucy become accommodated to Sabertooth anytime soon? What about Natsu's feelings towards Lucy, will they ever reach her again?**_  
>Hope you enjoy the story.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Does that mean the Master wants to see me?" I queerly asked Sting. Ariane, Rogue, and Sting may not see it but my heart rate skyrocketed because of the fear the Master may not want me here. What if he thinks I'm weak?

"Just follow us Lucy Heartfilia," Rogue said. Oh? He remembers my name. "Ariane you're coming along, too," Sting follow up. "I'd rather not..." Ariane said quietly. Was Ariane scared of the Master? But I am too. I don't want to go with just Sting and Rogue.

"Please Ariane you must come! I don't want to be alone with them," I pleaded. "You're right, I don't trust Sting with you either," Ariane said.

Sting's face looked defeated, "Hey I'm not that kind of person."

Ariane and I freshened up. I had brought no new clothes so Ariane gave me one of her outfits. It was a a strapless, one piece jumpsuit that was orange. It fit my body quite well honestly. We departed her room along with Sting and Rogue and we left to go see the Master.

I've seen the master of Sabertooth, he was a very large man with a murderous but quiet aura.

Don't be scared Lucy, I will not be afraid of rejection.

Ariane and I were walking behind Sting and Rogue. These two were beaten by Natsu just a few days ago. But, they act like nothing happened. If they were beaten, why weren't they banished as well? Yukino lost a match and Natsu comforted her because of her banishment. This doesn't make sense at all.

Also, Sting and Rogue seemed like polar opposites. Sting was the cocky, arrogant guy that wants to pick a fight. Kind of like Natsu, they weren't that different honestly. But, Natsu was always the kinder person. Rogue on the other hand, seemed humble and conservative. There was no guy like that in Fairy Tail, really. I wonder why he was in Sabertooth.

All these thoughts in my head made time fast forward and before I know it, we're standing in front of the Master's room. It was large and immense just like Sabertooth's front entrance.

We entered through the grand doors, the master was sitting on what seemed like a...throne? Even more intimidating. He looked just like how I remembered him, nothing changed at all. Even his facial expression which spelled A-N-G-E-R.

A huge frown was spread across his face along with squinted eyes.  
>"What is a Fairy doing here?" The Master echoed. I was a little nervous to answer at first, I felt my insides seeping out of me.<p>

"I want to join Sabertooth" I tried to say confidently.

"Why?" the Master asks.

_Isn't the reason obvious already?_

"My old guild, Fairy Tail does not want me. I want to prove to them that they were wrong, therefore I want to get stronger here in this guild. I believe your discipline will help me a lot." I answered.

The Master didn't say anything for awhile, he just stared at me. I looked at him right in the eye, determined to get into Sabertooth.

"I really don't know much about you, but your performance in the Grand Magic Games was pathetic." he said.

My hands were balled up into fists and I clenched my teeth.

_Why does everyone think I'm weak._

"Lucy isn't weak, she's one of the strongest celestial mages out there holding 10 of the 12 golden keys. She's 10 time stronger than Yukino!" Ariane yelled out.

No this isn't what I wanted. I didn't want Ariane to help me. I was supposed to be dealing with this alone. I don't want other people dragged into my problems.

"Why was she weak in the Grand Magic Games then?!" the master boomed.

I wanted to respond for myself but I was beat to it.

Rogue unexpectedly said, "Raven Tail tampered with her magic during her first match." "It was obvious she would have beaten her opponent if Raven Tail didn't cancel out her final magic," Ariane follow up.

_I knew this myself, I wanted to speak for myself._ This is making me look even more weak.

"What about later on, on the Fourth day?"

"Master your daughter shows no sign of mercy, Minerva is stronger than 3/4 of the wizards that participated in the Games I hate to admit." Ariane explained once again.

Minerva really was strong, even Erza struggled against her on the last day.

"I won't upset your reputation, Master" I said strongly.

I really appreciate Ariane and Rogue a bit too.

"Master you should see her strength yourself, maybe she can spar against someone here?" Sting bursted out.

_Meanwhile in Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Levy's POV<strong>_

The guild seemed to be back in order, but it won't ever be the same again. Two members of Team Natsu are gone. Our guild members seemed so serious now. People would only talk in secret amongst others.

Gray and Erza were barely seen in the guild. How did they feel about half of their team gone?

What our guild members did yesterday was so wrong, I believed they were too caught up in the moment. We were supposed to care for our nakama more than some stupid ranking.

Lucy I miss you so much. You were one of my closest friends here at Fairy Tail and honestly I think I might never see you again.

_Please come back Lucy_  
><em>We promised that I was the first one to read your novel...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariane's POV<strong>_

_I can't believe Sting just said that._

"STING, WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST THAT!"

He's making things so much more complicated now. Why did he have something against Lucy? She was supposed to become one of us now, she's no longer part of Fairy Tail anymore.

"You have a point, Sting."

_Oh no._

"Ariane, go be a reasonable match against Lucy, NOW!" Master Jiemma exclaimed.

I looked at Lucy, her facial expression didn't change. She still looked determined as ever. I just met this girl yesterday and I already have to spar against her, why is this happening?

"W-why me though?"

"LISTEN TO MY ORDERS!" Master Jiemma yelled.

I flinched back and then gave into the Master's request.

_Sting I'm going to kill you._

* * *

><p>Master Jiemma, Sting, Rogue, Lucy, and I gathered in the back garden in Sabertooth.<p>

Master Jiemma created a magic circle in which Lucy and I were supposed to fight in. We both stood at each ends of the magic circle. There was about, 15 feet in between me and Lucy.

"I can't tell if this is going to be an interesting match, Rogue," Sting said.

"I honestly don't care, Sting," muttered Rogue.

_Fuck you too Rogue, you would care if you were in my place now._

I wasn't even in battle appropriate clothing at the moment. I had a green crop top on, white shorts, and my usual black thigh high socks. Lucy was still wearing my orange jumpsuit. This is too embarrassing.

"BEGIN!" The master bellowed.

_Here we go._

I started off with an easy move. "REQUIP, Perfume Bomb!" I threw down little grenades which held purple perfume. They released a large smoke cloud which me and Lucy.

_I will not lose here._

I heard the blonde spatting and I knew I had a chance. Or what it seemed I had a chance. I quickly ran towards Lucy's distinct scent, however in a split second-

"Open gate of the maiden, VIRGO!"

_Shit._

Lucy's scene vanished as her celestial spirit pulled her underground. All I smelled was dirt and my parfum. I guess she was really determined to get into Sabertooth.

Ok, let's re-evaluate Lucy Heartfilia's combat skills. She can only summon 2 spirits at most. Her stamina is low. All her offensive skills heavily rely on her spirits. She can dodge and evade easily like most other wizards. Her only weapon is a whip.

I quickly formulated a plan in my head and then an idea popped up.

"REQUIP! Parfum Barrier!" Thin lasers of parfum spread apart on the surface of the ground. A minute later, I felt a presence coming form underground. According to plan, it should be another spirit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

Ariane was really strong, of course she was. She is a member of Sabertooth.

But, I was also intelligent. It was easy analyzing her moves and trying to match which Celestial Spirit would be appropriate for that moment.

I was now underground, with Virgo. "Hime, are you alright?" Virgo asked. "Better than ever!"

I also summoned Loke underground, praying that Ariane would be distracted by his looks.

"Loke on the count of 5, you will go through the surface and attack my opponent."

"Of course! Anything for my Lucy," Loke said dreamingly. _The same as ever._

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariane's POV<strong>_

However I only realized it wasn't Lucy's scent half a second later.

"LOKE!"

A good-looking man appeared dressed in a tuxedo with orange spikes of hair going in every direction.

_I'm so glad my zodiac is a Leo at the moment._

Lucy came up underneath right after him, falling for my trap just then. The parfum lasers moved towards Lucy and bounded her. She was screaming as the lasers wrapped more tighter around her.

My parfum magic doesn't work on celestial spirits, but Lucy doesn't know that. If Loke made it safely to the surface then Lucy would come right after him. All according to plan.

"You tricked Lucy!" the handsome celestial spirit said. Lucy was immobile now, but I still had to deal with this guy.

"REGULUS PUNCH!"

I was blinded by bright light until i felt an impact on my stomach. My focus disappeared as the parfum barrier wore away.

_So close..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sting's POV<strong>_

"Wow, they're even now" I muttered.

Ariane did have the upperhand until that male spirit came. I never expected this. To think this blondie was that that strong. It felt kind of nostalgic, reminded me what happened on Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games.

Ariane could relate with my struggle against Natsu-san now. I shuddered with fear from that day. I was so close to getting banished, along with Rogue. I had to thank the Lady for that later. My eyes were still glued on Ariane's battle.

She was thrown off track with that punch and hit the floor hard. The lasers that bound Lucy disappeared and she fell to the ground. Her panting was very audible. But, Ariane was more battered up than Lucy. I was sort of worried for her, even though it seems like I don't. I owed Ariane a lot. She had healed me multiple times and helped me recover after using Dragon Force.

But I knew, Ariane still had some tricks up her sleeve.

She slowly got up and yelled, "Parfum illusion!" A red-colored mist started surrounding Lucy. "Now there's no way for this Blondie to win!" I said as I smirked.

But suddenly, I heard a "Kyaa!" Ariane was gone from the surface. Where she was before, now there was a hole. "Fuck, I forgot about the first spirit" I said to myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>_

My head is pounding with an immense headache. I tried to open my eyes to just see dim light and mostly darkness. I tried moving my arms but they were bound. What the hell. I looked down to see what I was sitting on. It was a bed, but I couldn't move.

I tried analyzing the room I was in right now. It had gray walls. Black tapestry was hanged around. The door seemed like it was 10 feet away.

"How the fuck did I get here," I said. I then heard a small shuffling noise. I looked to my right, nothing. Then I looked to my left. A cloaked figure was there. Oh yeah! She was the same receptionist of the inn I was at, but what was she doing here.

"Hey lady tell me why I'm here," I asked.

"You've finally awaken, Natsu."

Her voice didn't seem eerie anymore, actually it sounded very familiar. I saw her smile again, it reminded me of Lucy's. Now that I look into it closer, her bottom half of her face looked like Lucy's.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Then she raised her left hand and pulled off her cloak's hood.

I couldn't believe it.

"Lucy...?"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA YEAH I PUT FUTURE LUCY IN THIS STORY. It was better than Lisanna, most fanfics make her a villain but Lisanna is so innocent.<strong>

**O hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep reviewing!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	5. Bitter Victory

THIS BLIZZARD IN THE NORTHEAST WAS CCRAZZYYY but i had a day off from school so lucky lucky me 1 1 ! Midterms suck :/ school sux!  
>Fairy tail chap 417 was cute but i still want answers!<p>

Also to that anonymous reviewer: In the original manga, Lucy received second place in the Naval Battle because she was in the water sphere for the whole last five minutes while being beat up by Minerva.  
>In my story, Lucy was kicked out of the water sphere by Minerva in the last 5 minutes which made her gain 0 points, thus resulting in last place.<br>I hope that makes more sense now.

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

_**Let's say things in the Daimatou Enbu did not go as predicted. Lucy didn't get second place in Naval battle, she got last. Which is why Fairy Tail ended up being in 4th place. Unexpectedly, Fairy Tail was majorly disappointed which causes Lucy to depart the guild for her own mental health. However, a fellow Sabertooth member decides to take her in! Will Lucy become accommodated to Sabertooth anytime soon? What about Natsu's feelings towards Lucy, will they ever reach her again?**_  
>Hope you enjoy the story.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>_

"Lucy, is that really you?"

The Lucy that was right in front of me looked different, she looked scared and nervous. Also, it looked like she was crying recently. It would make sense...

"No, I'm not the Lucy you're looking for," she said. How is that possible? How could there be two Lucys?

"You see, I came from the future, and my only purpose here is to stop you. You can't meet up with the real Lucy."

_Unbelievable._ "You'd think I actually believe that? Are you mentally ok Lucy? I'm really really sorry for not being there for you a few days ago."

"No! You don't understand, I'm not lying. I'm Lucy from the Future," 'future' Lucy stammered. "Prove it then, I don't believe you."

"Remember that eclipse project Natsu? That was also a time machine. I traveled back through time by that. I need to stop you from meeting the actual Lucy."

"Anyone can just make that up!" I yelled. What kind of test was God putting me through right now?

Then, the Lucy right in front of me raised her right arm. My eyes couldn't believe what they saw. Her whole right hand and forearm was, gone. Her right hand was the mark where the Fairy Tail insignia was on.

"I can't just make this injury up in the last two days Natsu! I'm from the future! Do you believe me now?" Lucy exclaimed.

"But why don't you want me to actually find Lucy?" I asked. She didn't give me an answer right away. Instead she looked away while her eyes were telling 5 different stories right now. "It's complicated, but devastating," Lucy said slowly. "It was as bad as the fact I had to travel back in time to fix it."

I don't understand. What harm would come if I find out where Lucy is.

"So, I must never see Lucy again?"

"Yes, until my present self has reached her goal."

I wasn't okay with this, I mean Lucy was standing right in front of me, but that wasn't really her. "THIS IS BULLSHIT, I'm leaving this instant." I tried to break free of the handcuffs were bound in through my fire, but it wasn't working.

"It's useless Natsu, these cuffs, actually this whole place is fire-resistant." "You have no means of escape, this is for your own good."  
><em>Own good my ass.<em>

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do!?" I was immensely frustrated. "You'll just wait it out Natsu, in this cell. You have me right, I'm still Lucy?" she said while giving a small smile.

_It wasn't the same._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariane's POV<strong>_

"Kyaa!"

I was falling, and then I fell hard. Goddammit I forgot that her first spirit was still here. That's right, she could summon two spirits at a time. I have to admit, she was really intelligent to get out of tight situations. This was not the Lucy that was competing in the Grand Magic Games.

I looked upwards to the top of the hole, I fell in pretty deep. I could say, about 10 feet? My fall was pretty hard, too. My green crop top was now caked with dirt everywhere. My white shorts were stained with grass, and my usual thigh highs were torn. _Great going me._

I saw Lucy peering down the hole, mouthing out "I-M S-O-R-R-Y." I was not in the mood for some pity now. I started standing up saying, "You're not that bad Lucy."

A split second later, the ground started shaking again. Wait, the ground was actually rising. I tried to jump out of the hole but I was being held back. _What the hell._

I looked behind me to see her purple haired Celestial spirit bounding me in my same place. I couldn't move out of her grip no matter how much I struggled. A minute later, I was back onto ground level with Lucy.

"Good job, Virgo!" she yelled. _Shut the hell your mouth Lucy._

Lucy pulled out a whip from her pouch, but this wasn't just any ordinary whip. "THIS IS MY WIN!" I heard Lucy yell out.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

My mind went blank. I didn't know what to do until,

"PARFUM TRANSFORMATION!" Parfum smoke emitted from me as it covered me and Virgo and a second later, a shocking image struck Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

I thought I was really going to win this battle, I basically tired out Ariane. Then, she did the unmentionable.

*POOF*

I stopped in my tracks and fell towards the ground. "M-mom?"

It really wasn't my mother, I knew that, but I couldn't bring myself to attack the figure. My mom was so _precious_ to me, I just couldn't. Ariane had no mercy, of course she would be this strong.

My energy was draining out by keeping two spirits at the same time outside of the celestial world. I dropped to my knees, exhausted.

_I lost._

*poof*

Ariane turned back to her normal self and looked really sad. "I'm sorry Lucy, my mind just went blank. It was an instinct not to lose," she said.

"No it's okay, it was just a battle," I said as I slowly got up.

"I guess I'm not worthy to join this guild after all." I looked at the master and his facial expression was...quite different.

His daughter, the woman that _tampered_ with me came into the scene. I didn't know she had been watching this whole time. She walked over to her father to whisper something in his ear.

"WAIT!" the master boomed.

"You are now an official member of Sabertooth," he said afterwards.

_Wait what._

Sting then came up to me. "You may have lost against Ariane but, the master thinks you have the potential to join our guild." he said as he smirked at me.

Rogue followed up, nodding simultaneously.

_What was I hearing?_

"But I lost..." I said quietly. "Honestly if I didn't transform last minute, you would have won Lucy." Ariane said.

"Wow, I'm so grateful for all of this," I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Now come along! We need you to get a guild stamp." Ariane suddenly grabbed my hand as she was walking back to the main hall of the Sabertooth guild. I glance back at my right hand.

"Wow, my old guild stamp is gone."

"Huh?" Ariane came to a stop.

Ariane sighed, "It looks like Fairy Tail kicked you out." "It's okay, after I told the master I was leaving the guild stamp probably wore off," I replied.

We reached the main hall of the guild and it was completely different from last night. So many people were here this time. Different varieties of mages were crowding around the job request board. Some people were sitting at the elegant couches drinking tea and talking amongst one another. I saw the memory-make mage sitting at the miniature-library reading a book. The god lightning slayer was sitting at the bar. It was way different from Fairy Tail. Everyone was so sophisticated around here.

Ariane pulled out the Sabertooth stamps and asks me where I want the guild stamp in what color.

"Same place as my old guild stamp, except make it yellow!" "Roger Lucy."

The mark branded by a little pop, just like my first guild mark. I flinched back a little because of the memory. "Are you okay Lucy? Did it hurt?" Ariane asks me in worry.

I wasn't hurt physically, I was hurt emotionally because of Fairy Tail. I've been in their family for over a year and this is how they treated me at the end, as an enemy._ A worthless piece of trash._

I wanted to say something but all that came out of my mouth was, "Never mind."

She then put a hand on my shoulder. "If you need to talk about something, you can always come to me."

"T-thanks." I stuttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rogue's POV<strong>_

"Rogue, did you expect the Blondie almost beating Ariane?" Sting asked.

"Nope, not at all." My head was spinning with thoughts after that celestial mage's battle.

She was very intelligent and knew how to conserve her energy, Lucy had a set plan. It's as if she almost saw what Ariane's next move was going to be.

Then a hand was waving in front of me. "Calling Earth to Rogue." I looked to see it was Sting and he was giving me a confused look.

"What, Sting?" I asked.

"You were thinking about that Blondie were you Rogue?" _Oh no._

"Aren't you as well?" I replied with a poker face. "I can't believe it! Rogue might have an interest in this girl!" Sting exclaimed.

Good lord, please save me.

"N-no I don't, I'm not like you Sting." Sting just gave his signature smirk.

Okay, I have to admit Lucy Heartfilia was a bit interesting. No romantic bullshit. She was just_ intriguing._

"Do you want to have a bet, Rogue?" Sting asked. "What is it?"

"First person, between you and me, that Lucy considers as a friend."

"If you win?" "You listen to what I have to say for 8 hours." "So if I win, you have to ask out Ariane, Sting."

"You're so on Rogue, I'll obviously be the winner."

_This is honestly the dumbest bet I have ever participated in._ Honestly I'm doing this for Ariane's sake. It's obvious she has a crush on this idiot.

"You'll ask out Ariane if I win?"

"Hell no, she's always grabbing my collar and yelling at me. That's why I'm making sure I win."

_You just don't understand how Ariane expresses her feelings._

"Whatever, this 'bet' starts now." I said as I turned around and walked away.

"Wait Rogue! We should go on a mission with the new blondie, a good way to start off the bet!"

"We're bringing Ariane as well," I said. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Do you have a crush on Lucy or Ariane?" yelled out Sting.

"Nobody, have some respect for your teammate, Sting," I said calmly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV<strong>_

Meanwhile, hiding in the corners of the main hall was a womanly figure, with long dark violet hair and a strapless dress.

"The only reason that blondie got into Sabertooth was me, but it's okay. She won't be having fun here for long," she chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>OK SO I THINK I MADE STING AND ROGUE MORE IN CHARACTER THAN MY LAST STORY. A love triangle between Sting, Lucy, and Rogue is dumb, so a bet is more interesting.<strong>

**Oh yeah the story with Natsu is more interesting now, with Future Lucy.**

**Ok **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

_Who is your favorite Fairy Tail Character and why?_

My answer: My favorite is obVIOUSly Sting Eucliffe. I have a tendency to get attracted to assholes that soften up later. He's just really really attractive too but has an A+ heart. Love you with my entire soul Sting.

_**Please post your answer in the reviews!**_

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.


End file.
